


Greek Street

by InBetweenDreams



Category: Harlots (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 15:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17790062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InBetweenDreams/pseuds/InBetweenDreams
Summary: Charlotte and Sophia have a little chat about her staying at Greek Street. Isabella also makes an appearance :)





	Greek Street

Quick footsteps bounded up the stairs followed by loud laughter and the slamming of a door. Sophia stood quietly in the kitchen stirring her tea and listening. Greek Street was busy. Floors creaked, beds groaned, and there was always moaning coming from some part of the house. Business it seemed was good. 

Sophia had heard of these types of places but had never dreamed that she would have stepped foot in one let alone stay in it. The commotion was constant and not at all what she had envisioned this type of establishment to be. The girls were smart and funny, the house neat and orderly. She hadn’t been there long but could tell almost immediately that there was a strong sense of family between the walls. Sophia was not familiar with family but had longed to be apart of one, and in a way envied these girls and what they had. 

She had been desperate to meet her mother and now that she had found her she had no idea what it all meant. Her world had changed so much and to process it all between the moans at a bawdy house was overwhelming. The door to the kitchen banged open and startled Sophia out of her reverie, only to be met with a flushed Sukie and an equally flushed baby. In the blink of an eye she was holding the baby and bottle while heavy footsteps rushed upstairs followed by another slammed door. Bewildered she looked down at rosy cheeks and not for the first time that day wondered where the hell she was. 

Sophia sat down on the closest chair by her tea and uneasily listened to the exploits of the floors above while carefully holding the bottle for Sukie’s daughter. The kitchen door banged open again revealing a tired looking Charlotte who made a beeline for the tea kettle. 

“Oi, what is the little buggah doing down here?” she asked Sophia before falling heavily into the chair next to her.

“Sukie handed her to me before she went upstairs with uhh.. a.. a client” she said uneasily. 

Charlotte eyed the squirming girl and reached out for the baby. 

“I keep telling her to not work so hard but she wants to do good by this little one.” She watched Sophia quietly listening to the kettle begin to boil. “This must seem like a different world to you.”

Sophia looked up at the implied question and took a sip of her tea before she answered, “I haven’t been many places, I’ve been at my boarding school almost my whole life.” she said quietly. 

“I’ve been here my whole life,” Charlotte replied smiling at the girl, “I’m sure you’ve noticed the life of a Harlot isn’t glamorous but it’s also not all that bad either.”  


Sophia nodded shyly and got up immediately when the kettle started to whistle.

“We have a roof over our heads, gold in our pockets, and a family to rely on. At the end of the day our work is honest and we have the freedom to do what we like.” 

Sophia handed Charlotte her cup of tea before sitting back down, taking in the information and carefully asking, “Are you forced to do it? Are you unhappy? Does it hurt?”

Charlotte took a sip of the hot tea before answering honestly, “I wasn’t forced to do it, it was expected of me,” she paused as she heard a shuffle by the door and waited for the door to open, it didn’t and she continued “This is my family’s business, my Ma used to run it. Although it was expected of me, I still ultimately made the decision on my own when I was ready. All the girls here are here by choice. They don’t do anything that they don’t want and aren’t comfortable with. It’s good honest work which is more than what could be said about other professions in town. “ She smirked, “Being a Harlot certainly has a reputation but we are in the business of pleasure and at the end of the day we have each other’s backs. We’ve been able to get girls off the streets, gold in their pocket, and the freedom to do what they want and I think that’s pretty great. There are a lot of people out there Sophia that will not go out of their way to help you.” The baby fidgeted as she got more comfortable against Charlotte.

“You’ve definitely helped this baby” Sophia said shyly smiling at the sleeping form.

“I’d like to think so,” Charlotte said thoughtfully, “We are more than just Harlots here Sophia, we are strong women that have been through rough times, we are mothers, sisters, and daughters. Sukie is the best card player I know, and Lucy, she plays the piano beautifully when she gets the chance. Some of the girls on the third floor can paint worlds that they only talk about in books, and Ma, well she could do anything she set her mind to.” Charlotte sipped her tea to distract herself from the thoughts of her mother.  
“And my mother? You are friends with her aren’t you?” the young girl asked quietly, fixated on the wisdom coming from Charlotte. 

Charlotte’s face changed and a soft smile spread across her face, “Yes we are friends,” she said softly, “You’re mother is amazing Sophia. She’s… she’s always surprising me with how strong she is. She is probably one of the strongest women I know. She’s gone through a lot and she’s sacrificed her whole life for you although I’m not sure she’ll ever let you see that. She is unbelievably smart and talented, and unlike anyone I’ve ever met.” She paused, overwhelmed with thoughts of the woman, “Your mother was raised in an elite world, far from the likes of Greek street and I’m still not quite sure how we ended up meeting, but she has changed my life. And I am so glad she has finally been able to be with you. She loves you so much and I know it’s all very confusing but she has done right by you, even if you can’t see it now. I know staying at a bawd house doesn’t seem like doing right by you at the moment, but you are safe here and as long as you’re here, you’re family.” She smiled at the girl hoping she didn’t overwhelm or embarrass her and was met with a bright smile in return. 

Sophia seemed to visibly relax in her chair and become comfortable for the first time since being there. She looked up at the clock before standing and reaching out for the baby fast asleep in Charlotte’s arms. “I’ll go lay her in her crib then come down to help you start dinner. The girls must be hungry after today, the house hardly had a moment of quiet” She blushed at her own words and hurried at the door, stumbling slightly when it knocked into someone. “Mother!” She yelped. 

“Shhh.. go put the little one down and come back downstairs to talk” Isabella’s hushed words carried through the door. 

Charlotte stood there eyeing the woman, “How long have you been standing there?” she asked. 

“Not long” Isabella said innocently, but her eyes sparkled at her. 

“I thought I heard something, you need to work on your eavesdropping technique my lady” Charlotte teased as she got a pot out to put on the stove. Just as she was about to turn and fill it with water she felt herself pinned to the stove in front of her. 

“Do you really think I’m amazing?” Isabella husked low in her ear, causing Charlotte to shiver. Isabella’s hands seemed to be everywhere and it made her dizzy with want.

“Yes,” she breathed out. 

Isabella’s lips and weight against her disappeared as she was pulled quietly from the kitchen and led up the stairs. The door closed behind them softly as they hoped Sophia wouldn’t hear the extra set of moans filling the air.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was requested by B. Hope you like it! The story got away from me a little bit but I like the way it turned out. 
> 
> Love=Kudos
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
